<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>📖 "Can You Not Be Gross In The Living Room?" 📖 A Logicality Shortfic  📖 by ThePridefulWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143402">📖 "Can You Not Be Gross In The Living Room?" 📖 A Logicality Shortfic  📖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter'>ThePridefulWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant?, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hugging, Humour, In The Sims of course, Kissing, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Oneshot, Peeps in the basement are hungry, Prinxiety - Freeform, Ratatouille is a vibe don't @ me, Roman and Virgil Are Boyfriends, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Spreading legs, This isn't really sexual at all it's just Virgil being himself, Why is Avril Lavigne actually such an icon, dirty joke, eeeee, logicality - Freeform, married au, please I need to want everyone to know that Avril Lavinge is a good singer, shortfic, who knows anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Hey Logie," Patton softly smiled as he felt Logan hum quietly in response. Patton turned around to face his sweet husband as he pushed Logan's curls out of his face. Patton started to lean in for a kiss before he was interrupted by gagging noises from Virgil.</p><p>"Can you two not be gross in the living room?" Virgil asked angrily.</p><p>Logan and Patton are trying to express romantic affection for each other in the Mindscape but Virgil seems to be distasteful of their behaviour. </p><p>But, Virgil is a bigger hypocrite than any would think...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>📖 "Can You Not Be Gross In The Living Room?" 📖 A Logicality Shortfic  📖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!</p><p>Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!</p><p>Avril Lavinge Is An Icon And Everyone In The World Should Know That. Though, I Do Respect Your Opinion If You Don't Like Her. She's Not For Everyone And We WIll sPReAd PostIVItY iN tHIs COmMunItY.</p><p>Please Read The End Notes For Credits!</p><p>Word Count: 119 Words</p><p>Character Count: 658 Characters</p><p>Estimated Reading Time: 26 Seconds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton felt something wrap their arms around his waist. He smiled, feeling his husband rest his neck on his shoulder. </p><p>" Hey Logie," Patton softly smiled as he felt Logan hum quietly in response. Patton turned around to face his sweet husband as he pushed Logan's curls out of his face. Patton started to lean in for a kiss before he was interrupted by gagging noises from Virgil.</p><p>"Can you two not be gross in the living room?" Virgil asked angrily as sat on Roman's lap, his legs spread open as the two of them gave Patton a death stare. "Jeez," Virgil complained as he placed his arm around his boyfriend's neck. </p><p>Patton and Logan looked at them in confusion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Dialogue Was Created by @roceits on Instagram. They Are Also Known As @envarchy on Instagram and @princeit on Tumblr.It Was Originally A Mociet And Prinxiety Comic But I Changed Because I Was In More Of A Logicality Mood. We Do Really Like Moceit As It's Number One Of My " I Don't Ship It A Lot But It's Cute," List. You Can Probably Tell What My Favourite Ships Are.</p><p>They Are One Of My Favorite Sanders Sides Artists Due To Them Drawing Images With A Lot Of Empty, White Space That Gives It A Cute Aesthetic. They Have A Soft Colour Scheme And Draw A Variety Of Ships! They Sometimes Take Requests On Tumblr As Well! Go Give Them Some Love As They Deserve All The Love In The World! I Hope They're 2 Week Break Goes Well And They're Pen Pressure Problem Gets Worked Out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>